Destiel OTP Challenge
by KokoKitsune
Summary: This is another OTP challenge of mine (That I plan on finishing and shizz) But the main couple is Dean x Castiel. They are my life right now and I feel the need to write about them! Not every chapter is smut, but there will be! Hueheuhue, and I am only on Season 6 right now, and will be continuing as I can. Possible Sabriel, no promsies though.
1. Holding Hands

**OTP Challenge**

 **Pairing: Destiel**

 **Holding Hands**

A sigh escaped Dean's lips as he packed his stuff up. Sitting on the bed he looked over at Sam who was just staring into space as well. They were at a standstill. Castiel disappeared after he argued with Sam last night. Things were going downhill, and fast.

Dean was contemplating calling Cas, he seemed really upset last night. More so than usual. The sad part was that he had no idea what they were arguing about, and Sam hadn't said a word since then.

Not like any of this was a shock, they always argue. But this time was different. Castiel looked so upset. Not angry though, whatever Sam had said to him really hit him hard. Dean only had to walk into the room and things got silent. He felt those piercing blue eyes on him. He tried to avoid eye contact, but he also felt Sam's eyes on him.

His brother only whispered something, as he and the angel were in close proximity, and Castiel slammed his fist into the wall and shot Dean a hurt look right before he disappeared. He made it seem like whatever they were arguing about was Dean's fault. After that, Sam just glanced at him as well and walked out, not saying a word.

This was actually frustrating. Pulling his phone out, he flipped it open and close, over and over again, drawing Sam's attention. Finally after some thought, he dialed Castiel's number, but was shocked when Sam slammed the phone shut and yanked it away.

"What the hell dude?!" He yelled as he looked up at his brother, who had a solemn look on his face. "Don't. Just... Don't. Please." Okay. This was weird. Giving him a confused look, Dean gave in and put his phone in his pocket. Seeing Sam relax made him tense up. "Thank you Dean.."

That was it. Dean met eyes with Sam and he took a step toward him. "Thank you? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And what the hell happened last night? What did you say to him? Why shouldn't I call him? We are the only ones he really has left Sammy!" He now had Sam backed up into the wall, balling his shirt in his fist.

Raising his hands, Sam tried to calm Dean down, by slowly pushing him away. "Dean look…"

"No. You fucking look. What the fuck happened? Tell me NOW." Sam flinched as Dean finally fully snapped, but then he left out a laugh. Dean took a step back, ready to knock him out.

"Of course." Another huff of air came from his brother.

"Of course what?" Dean eyed him as he lowered his fist.

"Of course you're always worried about him." Dean felt his heart start thumping.

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm worried about him. He's family." There. He said it. Family. It was a weird word to say about the Angel. Though for some reason it felt… wrong.

Sam watched Dean closely picking up on his brother's inner turmoil. "Family? So you see him as a brother?" Dean took another step back, though Sam hadn't moved an inch.

"O-Of course. What else would he be?"

Hearing a sigh escape his brother's lips, Dean was trying to figure out what exactly he was implying. "What do you mean?" Silence. "Sammy. Answer me." Again, he was only answered with silence. Giving up, he picked his phone up again. "Forget it. I'm calling Cas." He punched in a few numbers and hit the dial button.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

This time Sam didn't move, he just watched Dean, narrowing his eyes. The ringing felt endless and he felt like he'd been sitting there for hours. "Come on Cas… Answer dammit." Getting impatient, he was finally met with his voicemail. "I don't understand... why does it want my name?"

Making a face, he felt his heart start beating as he heard Castiel's voice. He couldn't help but smile though. He was so silly. He couldn't help but think how cute the angel was. Once the thought crossed his mind, he bit his lip.

What was wrong with him?

Letting out another sigh, he closed his phone and looked over to Sam, who was now just staring at him. "What? You wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Please?" Sam walked into the bathroom, ignoring Dean's question. Sam picked up his stray clothes and finished up packing everything he needed. "Let's go."

Dean was completely appalled. Was it that bad? Did Dean fuck something up again? He ran the past week's events through his head, it was simple, they had a normal hunt, some vampires were hitting this city up. Nothing of importance happened… Right?

Rubbing his temples, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. Everything was fine and dandy until after dinner last night. What in the world happened? He was brought back to reality as he heard the front door slam shut.

Getting up, his heart raced as he thought it might've been Castiel coming back, though he wouldn't use the front door…. Quickly opening the door, he just saw Sam putting his pack in the Impala. Another sigh managed to escape. This was the third sigh that escaped him today. What was going on?

Grabbing his own pack, he headed to the vehicle, putting his stuff in the back, next to Sams. Looking over at his brother again, who was now just leaning against his Baby, staring off into space, he bit his lip.

Dean opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Frustrated with everything, he got in the car, slamming the door, getting Sam's attention. Sam sat in the car quietly, not saying a word as the engine revved.

Dean didn't care as he hyped his music to a blasting point, where even if Sam complained, he wouldn't hear it. His mind was full with thoughts of the Angel. Why wouldn't he answer? Was he okay? What did they argue about last night?

Letting out a grunt, he hit the gas as they sped down the highway. A few hours later, they ended up in somewhere in Ohio. It was a pretty small town, they stopped for gas and snacks. The entire drive neither of them said anything.

He wasn't used to it being this quiet, even when it was just him and Cas. As Sam went in the store to grab them food, Dean pulled his phone out again, and texted Castiel this time. " _Hey. Where the hell did you go? We need to talk. Now."_ He hit the send button right as Sam walked out with some food for the two.

Taking a bite out of the cheap store burger, he suddenly felt tired. He knew even if Castiel did get the text message, he would respond with unintelligible words, since he wasn't sure if he even knew how to text, or he would call him.

Dean was really hoping he would call.

Usually, if he left, he'd call to let them know where he was and if he was okay. Dean decided he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Castiel can do his own stuff once in a while too. He just didn't like how they separated on bad terms. Dean didn't even know the reasoning for these "bad terms."

Leaning back, he hit his head on the head cushion. Feeling eyes on him, he looked at Sam, who was once again just staring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop staring at me. It's creepy." He said as he took another bite out of his burger.

"Let's just stay here for the night." Oh wow. It speaks. That was the first word Sam said in four hours. Giving him a confused look he shrugged. Whatever. He was tired anyway. Maybe they'd get lucky and find a case here, who knows? He could use something to occupy his mind.

Later that night, Sam went to bed early, which was really weird, since he's usually up all night researching things. Whatever. Dean pulled on his jacket as he quietly left the room. He walked a steady pace as he pulled his phone out, hoping for something, anything at all.

To his dismay, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Which scared him to a point. What if something happened to Cas? His mind was on panic mode as he strolled through the quiet town. He made his way to a hill. It had a nice overview of the small town.

Leaning on the ledge, he looked down. That would be one hell of a fall. He was trying to keep his mind off the missing angel. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried sick for him. A grunt left his mouth as he slammed his fist on the concrete ledge he was leaning on. "Dammit!"

He didn't care how much it hurt, he just kept punching it, only soon to feel something warm stopping his hand from hitting the stone. Looking up quickly, he found himself face to face with the angel he'd been thinking about non-stop.

"Hello Dean."

Taking a leap back, he almost punched him. "God dammit Cas! Don't just pop out of nowhere. Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick!" Tilting his head slightly, Castiel repeated his words, "Sick?" Soon placing a hand on Dean's forehead, he looked confused, "Dean you are completely healthy. I don't understand."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. "I missed you." Dean said, not caring anymore. Seeing the shock on Cas's face scared Dean a bit. Why did he say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Breaking eye contact, Dean walked back towards the ledge, leaning on it again. He could feel the angel's eyes on his back. It felt like he was boring a hole in it.

Not turning around, he felt a hand on top of his again. Without looking at the warm figure beside him, he twisted his hand so that their fingers were entwined. He could feel his heart racing and was afraid that the warmth would leave his hand.

To his surprise, he felt a squeeze. Turning his head towards the angel, he wasn't looking at Dean. He was looking out across the hill, to the sky. Dean couldn't help but crack a smile as he also turned his head away.

This was a good night.

 _ **A/N: Wow. This was so much fun to write… I'm currently in LOVE with this couple, and I ship them so, so, so, so hard and I'm so excited to write them. I hope I didn't write them too OOC… But I know I never explained what the argument was, but maybe I'll explain later in a different fic... Or maybe I will leave it up to your imaginations! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue on my journey of spreading Destiel love!**_

 _ **Also, big thanks to JasperSellene for beta-reading this!**_


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Cuddling Somewhere**

 **Alright! So we hit the next prompt, this one won't be as long since the idea wasn't as solid, but it's still cute and fluffy! :D**

Well this was awkward. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, watching the angel sleep. Earlier that day, Castiel had used up a bit too much angel juice while they were travelling around earlier. Once they popped back in the room, he just collapsed. Today's hunt seemed to wear everybody out.

Sam and Castiel were both passed out on separate beds. Grunting, he couldn't figure out where the hell he was supposed to sleep. There was no couch and he sure as hell wasn't sleeping on the floor. He felt his eye lids get heavy as they begged for sleep.

His eyes did a once over on Sam, then they rested on Castiel's sleeping figure once again. He didn't even take his coat off. Dean sighed as he sat next to the angel. Gently, he sat him up, trying not to wake him as he slowly slid the trench coat off his body.

Hearing a sigh escape the angel's lips, Dean stopped for a moment, afraid that he'd woken him from his sleep. After a few moments, he confirmed he didn't wake him up. Finally getting the coats off, he laid him back down, gently taking his tie off as well.

Once again, he stood at the foot of the bed. Sam would probably freak out if he woke up next to Dean, but he wasn't sure what Castiel would do. He probably wouldn't care, to him it'd just be two bodies sleeping next to each other.

Squinting his eyes, he did another once over of Castiel. Now that he wasn't so restricted, the angel actually looked a bit more comfortable, though he did catch a shiver. Giving up, he sighed as he slowly slipped into the bed.

He felt his heart racing as he laid next to the warm being, he pulled the blanket over the two of them, making sure Castiel had more of the blanket since he shivered earlier. Laying on his back, he stared at the ceiling. This was going to be a long night.

As the night continued on, Dean just stared at the ceiling, hearing the soft breathing of the man next to him. He tried closing his eyes to fall asleep a few times, but he would catch himself reaching for the male next to him. He laid stiffly with his arms at his side.

God knows what Sam would say if he got up in the morning and saw him embracing Castiel. It was a weird thought, but he wanted to hold him. Keep his body warm by using his own. Giving in, he turned towards the angel, but didn't move his arms. He just stared at his peaceful sleeping face.

He just sat there for around an hour, watching Castiel's face change during his sleep. He really wanted him to open those eyes, to meet his beautiful blue eyes. That was his favorite thing, Castiel's eyes. They were so mesmerizing, especially when he'd look at Dean.

Closing his eyes, he felt like maybe he could finally fall asleep. His eyes were heavy as they begged for sleep. On the brink of falling asleep, he felt warm arms wrap around him. Shooting his eyes open, he just stared at the figure entwining itself with his.

Castiel was… cuddling? What? Dean felt his heart racing as he tried to pull his body closer. Dean let out a soft laugh as he nervously put his arms around the other's body. It felt so right. He pulled Castiel close to him, his head nuzzling in Dean's chest. Their warmth was mixing as Dean felt his eyes flutter shut, placing a small kiss on Castiel's forehead. He didn't care anymore.

 **A/N: Wow. This one is considerably shorter than the first chapter, and that's because I didn't have a huge idea for it. I hope you guys like it! Even though it's not as long... Hahaha… Thanks! Please R &R, constructive criticism is VERY welcomed, I really want to write these two well, since they are my life right now!**


	3. Watching a Movie

**Watching a Movie**

 **Warning: Smut ahead**

Dean had just got back from a hunt, only to find Castiel absorbed in some sort of television show. Sam was out for the night doing God knows what. All Dean could hear were some slapping sounds and a woman moaning out. 'Oh God. Not again.' Was the only thought passing through Dean's mind as he cleared his throat, taking a swig of his beer.

He watched as the angel turned his head towards him. Those piercing blue eyes meeting with his own green. Licking his lips subconsciously, he crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"So… Cas… Whatcha watchin?"

The angel in question turned back towards the television and tilted his head slightly.

"I think you can figure out what I am watching Dean." Now biting his lip, he gave closed his eyes.

"Cas… What in God's name made you want to watch this stuff?" Tilting his head, he responded, crinkling his eyes.

"What does my Father have to do with this? It was on and I haven't figured out how to change it. Question, if the teacher really wants to punish the young man, why is she putting her mouth on his genitals? It seems to have quite the opposite effect on him."

Dean let out a very audible sigh as he plopped next to the angel.

"Listen Cas… Porn is made to please the eyes. Men like it a lot, and use it to… relieve themselves when they can't afford or find a woman to do it for him."

"I still don't understand how watching two people fornicate can arouse someone like that?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scratching his head, he allowed another sigh to escape.

"No no, Cas listen. This isn't just… fornicating. It's crazy and wild, which is arousing. You get this weird feeling down below and it's just…" What was he doing? Why was he explaining this to him? He shouldn't be justifying porn right now.

Turning back to the TV, he felt Castiel's eyes never leave him. This was uncomfortable. He was watching porn with an angel, and it was sadly arousing. He could feel Castiel's eyes boring holes into him. He shouldn't be feeling this way.

Castiel seemed to notice that Dean was uncomfortable, which caused even more confusion to stir in that head of his. Maybe he was… aroused? Now Castiel was a little uncomfortable, since he didn't know what to do.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Are you aroused?" Dean almost choked on his beer as he finally looked over at Castiel, who was looking at him seriously. Was he serious? Letting a breath out, he responded.

"No! What do you take me for? I'm not going to get aroused with my best friend in the room." Castiel tilted his head and gave Dean that look. Oh god. Not that look. The way he crinkled his eyes and felt them scour every point on his body was almost unbearable. Now he couldn't deny his arousal.

He felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Castiel raked his body with his eyes, noticing the now obvious bulge in his jeans. Now focusing his eyes on the obvious problem, Dean cleared his throat.

"I-It's not uncommon to get aroused watching porn… I just… Ugh." He smacked his head with his hand as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn't helping that Castiel was still boring holes into his pants.

"Cas you are NOT helping right now." Now snapping his head up, Castiel locked eyes with Dean.

"I want to help." He started to reach his hand for Dean's pants, soon to be stopped as his wrist was grabbed. Looking up in confusion, he didn't understand.

"Dean, do you not want my help?" Dean blanched as he spoke like that. He sounded like a hurt child. Again, that did not help Dean's case as he could feel himself throbbing and aching in his pants.

"Good God Cas…" Again, he earned a dirty look from Castiel.

"I don't understand why you have to bring my father into this?" Dean was about to retort when he felt a hand forcibly touch the outside of his jeans, causing a low whine escape to Dean.

Castiel quickly retracted his hand. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" Dean just stared at the angel, dumbfounded.

"Cas… That wasn't a sound of pain. It was a good sound. You don't have to worry about hurting me." Castiel seemed to hesitate, but Dean begged him to continue what he was doing.

"Dean… I don't know what I'm doing…" He said as he caressed Dean's bulge. Another whine escaped his mouth. Castiel hesitated but began to undo his jeans, soon revealed tented boxers.

"Cas…" Dean whined out some more. Castiel was soon feeling weird himself. Though he ignored the obvious aching in his pants as well. He gripped Dean from through the boxers, causing low grunt from the man in question.

Soon enough, Castiel pulled his boxers down and gripped the real thing. It was weird. It was hard and throbbing. It was really hot as well. He just sat there, holding it I shock. They were so different when they were aroused.

Hearing a grumble from Dean, he started moving his hand in a fluid up and down motion. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right. He was positioned right next to him on the couch now.

Castiel thought for a few minutes, then recalled part of the porno where she used her mouth on him. Maybe Dean would like that? Leaning over, he continued to stroke him, soon licking the tip. A shocked moan from Dean scared Castiel a little.

Making sure Dean was okay, he licked down the side, feeling the Dean ache beneath him. It tasted weird. There was some stuff coming out the top and Castiel to licked it quickly only to retract slightly. It was salty.

Looking up at Dean, Castiel hesitantly took the whole thing in his mouth, causing a loud moan to escape from Dean. He felt strong hands grab his hair. It was sort of painful the way he pulled on it with such force, but he assumed it meant that Dean was feeling good.

He now bobbed his head, occasionally looking up at Dean who had leaned his head back against the couch. Picking up speed, he felt Dean buck his hips up, choking him slightly. "Cas? You okay? Sorry… It just feels so good…"

Castiel didn't answer and just continued bobbing his head. Dean felt like he was going to explode. How was he so good at this? It was criminal. The best damn blowjob he'd ever gotten before.

Feeling himself nearing release, he groaned. "Cas I'm close… I-" He didn't finish his sentence as he released inside of Castiel's mouth. Throwing his head back, he let a breath out. Man was that good.

Shooting up quickly, he looked at the angel on the floor. "Oh shit. Sorry.. You okay? Just spit it out." He got up, about to lead him to the bathroom when he saw him swallow it.

Looking at him, he was a bit shocked. "Hey you didn't have to swallow it…" Meeting eyes once again, Castiel tilted his head, opening his mouth, "But Dean… the woman swallowed it, so I thought it was only natural that I swallow too."

Dean couldn't help but let a laugh leave his mouth. "Come on." Standing up, he buttoned his pants back up, helping the angel up. Thoughts were running rampant through his mind. He literally just got a blowjob from an angel. What was the world coming to?

He walked them to the kitchen and sat Castiel down at the table. The angel looked at him with a confused look. "I'm just getting you a drink to wash that down." Dean said as he pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one to him.

"Oh. Thank you Dean." He opened the bottle and took a swig. He never really had a taste for alcohol, but it was a weird salty mix now. Making a face at the awkward taste, he saw Dean crack a smile.

"What is so funny?" Dean just walked over to Castiel, leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Shock filled his features as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss. They sat like that for a few minutes, just a sweet kiss, before Dean pulled away.

He walked back into the front room, with the angel following close behind. He sat on the couch, accompanied by the angel. Showing him how to change the channel, they switched a random movie on.

They sat together on the couch, their hands entwined, watching together.

 **A/N: Alright so this is my first time writing Destiel smut and my second time ever writing a scene like this in a fanfiction. I do plan on going further in other chapters, I just felt like it was a good way to end this one (: I'm terrible I know. Anyway, please R &R. Criticisms are VERY welcome! I want to know how to make this better! Thanks for reading!**

 **Beta'd by the lovely JasperSellene**


	4. On a Date - Kissing

**On a Date/Kissing**

 **Warning: I don't know it has kinda smut**

This sucked. Dean paced the living room as he felt Sam's eyes tracking his every movement. He didn't want to turn towards him because he knew he'd want to punch that smug look right off his face. He could feel his frustration building as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'm going for a walk."

Dean stormed out of the room and slammed the front door. Even though he said he was going for a walk, you could hear the Impala's engine revving and speeding off. Sam held in a snort as he walked upstairs, searching for the angel that made Dean this way.

"Hey Castiel?" He knocked on the door, peeking inside, seeing the angel just sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned his head at the noise and gave Sam his signature look, head tilted slightly and crinkling his eyes.

"Yes Sam? Where's Dean?" Sam couldn't help but snort again, causing Castiel to tilt his head even more in confusion. Sam just plopped next to him on the bed, scooting away when he felt a little too close. "Okay Cas. Dean left because he's pissed. Why is he pissed? Because you're an idiot."

Castiel had a look of surprise on his face. He was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Castiel. He asked you out to dinner, a DATE. That's a step for Dean, having him admit that is kind of a big deal." Castiel looked in thought for a moment before replying.

"But Sam. It's just going out for dinner. I don't understand the importance of that. If he wants to spend time together he can just ask. Why is it so important to make a big deal out of it?" Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are an idiot." Clapping his hands on Castiel's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. It made Sam a little uncomfortable, as those pure blue eyes pierced his own hazel. Swallowing, he said seriously.

"Once again, it's a big deal for Dean. You should just say yes and he will feel better. Go out to dinner, Dean cares a lot about you, and not in a family kind of way. He already has issues expressing his general feelings, so it's huge that he's trying to express his true feelings to you."

Castiel was about to respond when he heard a pleasant humming inside his head. _Dean was praying to him._ His voice was soft, but nervous. It quivered slightly as he spoke. 'Hey Cas… Um. Can I talk to you? Alone. Please. It's urgent.' And with that, Castiel disappeared from Sam's sight, leaving him a bit dumbfounded.

After assuming Dean had prayed something to him, he shrugged and turned the television.

Dean let out a sigh as he leaned against the Impala, wondering if Castiel heard his prayer. He could feel his heart racing so fast he was actually scared it might stop. After a few minutes passed, he bit his lip, wondering if the angel just decided to ignore his invitation.

Stomping his foot into the ground, he cursed loudly, only soon to hear the flapping of a trench coat. Snapping his head up, his green eyes met those beautiful blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat as his throat closed up.

"Hello Dean. Are you alright?" He tilted his head as he noticed Dean was frozen in place. It was quite adorable actually. Taking a small step towards him, he noticed the man take a step back, being stopped by the Impala.

Feeling a pang in his chest, Castiel placed his hand on his chest, wondering what this feeling was. Does he scare Dean now? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't stand the thought of Dean being angry with him.

Now was his turn to feel nervous, and it definitely showed. "Dean? I did not mean to scare you. I am sorry. I have no intention of harming you." His usual loud voice was now soft, almost a whisper as he hung his head.

"No you're wrong Cas… It's just… Dammit!" He kicked the dirt beneath his feet again. Why the hell was this so hard? He felt bad, making the angel think he was angry. He was actually far from it. He was just hella nervous.

Clearing his head, he took a shaky step towards Castiel, a flash of worry glazing over those beautiful eyes. He just wanted to stare into them for eternity. His heart beat as he slowly got closer to him. Reaching out, he grabbed one of his calloused hands.

"Castiel…" A sigh escaped his lips, almost longingly. The angel had a moment of panic as he felt his heart beat speed up. It was scary. He wanted to snatch his hand back and run off, but something compelled him to stay.

Hearing his name spoken wracked a new feeling in Castiel's body. It was like a bomb just exploded inside him. He was full of warmth and he just wanted to cry and cuddle into Dean's arms. The feeling of Dean rubbing his hand so gently, made him hope that Dean never let his hand go.

"…Dean. Can we just stay like this for awhile?" He looked at the ground as he felt a blush creep up on his face. Without looking, he could tell Dean's face was full of shock. A side of Dean he wanted to see more of.

"Sure Cas." He could hear the smile in his voice even though he couldn't quite look at him yet. Dean let go of his hand to open the Impala's back door and heard a whimper from behind. Castiel longed for his warmth again. The feeling of their hands together just felt so right. Is this what Sam meant? The complicated feelings that are hard to convey?

Now looking up, he saw a sly grin on Dean's face as he reached over, grabbing his hand again. Letting out a content sigh, Castiel watched Dean grab something from his baby.

Emerging with a blanket, Castiel tilted his head slightly, his eyes questioning why they would need a blanket. It's plenty warm out right now. Dean just smiled as he let go of his hand again, realizing that he needed two for his next objective.

Another whimper escaped Castiel, but this one was quieter. It was embarrassing that Dean could get those sounds from him. He watched with interest as Dean spread the blanket out on the ground, smoothing it out.

Sitting down, Dean now looked up at the angel, extending a hand as an invitation. He almost laughed at how quickly Castiel connected their hands and plopped next to him, almost ungracefully.

It was such a nice night out, but all Dean could do was watch his angel. His facial expressions while watching the sky were to die for. His eyes would be darting from star to star, as if he was trying to deduce something, never noticing the green eyes lingering on his face.

Dean's eyes wandered as well, examining his face. He inspected his hair, the wild hair, like he just got done having sex. It was his favorite. What he would do to run his hands through it…

Next were his eyes. Oh god his eyes. The beautiful blue that made him melt inside. How someone's eyes could have this effect on him, he didn't know. But what he did know what that he longed to look into those eyes as he embraced him.

Forcing his eyes to move, he ended up on his lips, skipping his cute nose. Subconsciously licking his lips, he just gazed at the fullness of them. Even though they always looked dry, he knew they'd feel soft pressed against his own.

Without realizing it, he'd subconsciously gotten closer to the angel. Biting his lip, he couldn't help it anymore.

"Cas…" He huffed out as the angel turned towards him, only to connect lips. The two just froze as their lips brushed together. Dean felt his heart stop and he thought he'd surely die, while Castiel wanted more. He knew the moment when their lips would part was nigh, so he pressed his lips more firmly against Dean's.

Dean was brought back to reality as he felt Castiel's lips moving against his own. Shock filled his freckled face, but there was no going back now. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the angel's face, trying to pull it even closer.

Dean couldn't believe it. He was kissing Castiel. Not only that, but the angel was kissing him back. It felt like a dream and he wished he would never wake up. The kiss was gentle and passionate, and Dean took the step to change that.

Dean swiped his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Feeling Castiel's mouth open against his, he quickly slid his tongue in, exploring each and every place he could. He could feel Castiel's tongue battling against his own, it brought the warm feeling back to his chest.

Castiel let out a contented sigh as the kiss became more forceful, needier. Castiel's hands found Dean's hair, running his calloused fingers through it. It brought Dean to the edge as he ended up pushing Castiel down backwards on the blanket.

The two parted for a moment, trying to catch their breath, only longing for their lips to be together again. Their eyes met as they just gazed at each other for a few moments. Dean wanted to cry. He really did, but he couldn't.

Castiel was just so… beautiful. His heart ached and longed for the angel. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on those delicate lips again. He could see the pain in Castiel's eyes. He continued to place gentle kisses on his lips, moving down to his neck, where Castiel's tie was pulled loosely off.

Biting his lip, he forced himself away from the angel, hearing a whimper come from the man below. "Dean… Don't stop…" His voice was pleading as he begged for it.

It was almost impossible for Dean to stop as he now leaned back down, crashing his lips against Castiel's lustfully. Their tongues now engaged in a battle of dominance, Castiel was losing this battle as he felt weak against Dean.

He could feel Dean's body heat, his warmth smashing against him, and he honestly never wanted it to stop. He could feel Dean's warm hands grabbing at his body, at his clothes, trying to shed him of them. Were they ready for this step?

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as he felt his hands run down his chest, tracing little patterns. His hands ran down his thighs, barely brushing past the now twitching bulge in his pants. He could feel Dean's own heat pressing against his leg as his own hands now reached for Dean's chest.

He didn't want to admit it, but he realized he always wanted this with the hunter. They had always been closer than he was with Sam, which was regrettable because Sam was a good guy. Maybe the feeling Castiel had when he'd seen Dean was longing. He longed for what he wasn't supposed to have.

Which now he is definitely going to have. Dean pulled away from the heated kiss again to breathe as he placed hot kisses on his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin, achieving whimpers from the angel beneath him.

Dean wanted to see Castiel writhing beneath him, but he was scared he'd be taking things too far. His erection throbbed against the angel's thigh and he could feel Castiel throbbing against him. He so badly wanted to please them both. He wanted Castiel so bad.

Castiel could tell Dean was hesitating as he felt his breath tremble on his skin. He understood. He was also having doubts and he was absolutely terrified. Being an angel, he never really experienced anything like this.

Slowly sitting up, he rested his head on Dean's shoulder, assuring him. "Dean it's okay…" He said between breaths as he placed his hand over Dean's trembling one. Dean clenched the blanket underneath him and cursed himself.

"Dammit. Cas… I'm so scared. I just… I want to treat you right. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to treat you like some object. You mean... So, so much to me." Dean bit his lip as he could feel his whole body trembling.

Castiel now wrapped his arms around the vulnerable man. "Dean… I care a lot for you as well. If I didn't, would I still be here with you? Would I answer your prayers in a heartbeat? If I didn't… care for you, I wouldn't have let you go as far as you did. Dean. You cannot hurt me."

Feeling Dean's body tremble in his arms, Castiel's heart ached. "Dean please don't be scared. It… It hurts me. I will always be here for you. Forever and always." The trembling never ceased, but it wasn't as severe.

"Cas… I… care a lot about you." He tried. He wanted to just shower Castiel in his feelings. There were so many complicated feelings and Dean was scared he'd never be able to convey them properly. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Castiel as well.

The moon shone bright as they embraced, trying to convey feelings that just didn't translate into words.

 **A/N: Okay so I kind of put two prompts together because it worked better this way, since I didn't have ANY solid thought out ideas for these two. xD It came out so much longer than my others ones and I am so happy that I put them together! Sorry for any OOCness from Dean! I haven't quite figured out how to write him yet! Thanks for reading! R &R please! Reviews/Follows/Favorites keep me going!**

 **This one is un-beta'd!**


	5. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

 **Warning: First sex scene written between these two!**

Well this is awkward. Dean stared at himself in the mirror. This was so wrong. He shifted uncomfortably in the trench coat and waited for the angel to reveal himself. Why was it taking so long? Honestly. All he had to do was put on jeans and a shirt, along with his jacket.'

Getting impatient, Dean knocked on the bathroom door and jokingly said, "Hey Cas? Didja fall in or something?" He heard a grunt from inside and just shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall. How does Castiel do anything in this?

Raising his arms above his head, he felt restricted as awaited the angel to reveal himself. "…Dean I don't like this. I-I can't figure it out." As he was about to reply, the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a flustered Castiel and an unbuttoned flannel, revealing his bare chest.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. While he stood there frozen, Castiel bit his lip, looking down at the unbuttoned shirt. "Dean? Are you okay?" He tilted his head ever so slightly as he realized Dean had frozen.

Snapping back to reality, Dean tore his eyes from that toned chest, those pink nipples… Clearing his throat, he managed to make eye contact with the flustered angel.

"Y-Yea? What's wrong?"

Castiel watched as Dean subconsciously licked his lips and tried to deduce a meaning behind it. Humans were so complicated, what was Dean feeling? Shaking the thought away, he gestured to his bare chest, to the buttons. He watched as Dean's eyes flicked around, examining his chest thoroughly.

"Is something wrong with my chest?" Dean felt his heart race again, and he felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing. How lame. Castiel crinkled his eyes and he again tried to deduce what was wrong.

"Dean I don't understand. You are looking at me like a hungry animal. Are you alright?" Biting his lip again, Dean took a breath in, making eye contact at the now thoroughly confused angel. Oh how badly he just wanted to run his hands down that chest.

Castiel shivered slightly as Dean's hand touched his chest, trailing down and lingering on his stomach. It felt better than he actually thought it would. It was warm and he just wanted to embrace him. To hold him close and place loving kisses all over his chest.

"…Dean?" Once again being thrown into reality, he realized that he was _actually_ touching Castiel. Freezing, he didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to explain himself? Retracting his hands, he fidgeted nervously.

Taking a shaky breath him, he shoved his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn't be tempted to touch him again. His eyes darted around the room, stopping anywhere but those enticingly blue eyes. He could feel the angel trying to figure things out. Dean was acting weird, and this wasn't something the angel was educated in.

Lust? No, Dean wasn't just lusting for Castiel, he was feeling for him. He had these feelings inside him that wanted to surface but kept getting pushed back down. Shoved into a little box with thousands of chains.

Dean was afraid to feel that way again. The last time he truly cared for someone in a non-familial way was… Lisa and Ben. That didn't end well. So as far as Dean was concerned, he wasn't stepping in that boat again.

Castiel could sense that Dean was hiding something, locking it away, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. As he was lost in thought, he didn't notice Dean take a step closer. Coming back to reality, he noticed Dean was buttoning the shirt for him.

He just looked from the Dean's hands up to his face, he was concentrating on the buttons, and he obviously didn't want to look the angel in the eye. Feeling his heart ache, Castiel questioned this feeling inside of him.

Was he in the same boat as Dean? He didn't understand these complicated feelings, but he knew one thing. He craved Dean's touch. He couldn't suppress the shiver once he felt Dean's hand linger on his chest. The feelings that welled up as he trailed his hand down gently…

"….Cas? Cas? Dude you okay?" Now Dean was looking at him, Castiel stared right into those beautiful green eyes he couldn't seem to get away from, not that he wanted to though.

"…Dean." Was his only response. The named just flitted off his tongue. It felt so right to say, even though he'd been saying that name for as long as he can remember. He felt Dean's hands lingering on the last button and he just went with his gut.

Grabbing Dean's hand, he reached and placed it on his heart, of course now over the flannel that covered his bare chest. His heart was racing because of Dean. He wanted to convey this, but he didn't know how.

Castiel watched as the realization set in Dean's face. It started out as shock, watching his hand levitate towards the angel's chest, not by his own accord. The shock faded to fear for a moment as he felt his heart racing. Dean must've thought he was afraid, though it quickly changed to confusion, as he realized that wasn't true.

Confusion lingered for a while as Dean fought to figure out why the hell Castiel's heart would beat so fast in his presence. Inside, the box was shaking violently, trying to let out those feelings he keeps shoving down. It was trying to tell him that what he was thinking was true.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Their eyes searching each other for something. Castiel was searching for the truth while Dean was trying to keep his feelings down.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean could feel the box opening. He couldn't keep the locks on anymore. Feeling something soft on his lips, his eyes shot open, to meet with those blue eyes. Castiel just did what was in his gut. He was scared, so scared that Dean didn't feel the same way, or wouldn't admit he felt the same, and would push him away.

Castiel was afraid Dean would try and push him away again, like he did with Lisa and Ben. He didn't want that to happen. Even if it meant he had to hide his true feelings and just be a friend for Dean, he would do it. He didn't want to separate from the hunter again.

Dean just stood in shock. He didn't move or flinch away, but he was fighting emotions. He was fighting back every instinct to just push Castiel down and ravage him.

His box had one tiny lock left, and Castiel had broken it.

It hurt both of them. Dean was afraid he was going to hurt the angel, while the angel in question was terrified he hurt Dean right then and there. Maybe it was too much, maybe he just needed to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to just zap out of there.

"I-I'm sorry…" Castiel muttered, his voice was shaking as he downcast his eyes. Dean saw the tremble and he felt his heart ache again. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out, making the already terrified Castiel even more scared.

This was the opposite effect. Castiel had never stunned Dean to the point where he couldn't even speak. Maybe he was so repulsed at the fact a man just kissed him. Castiel fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He had let go of Dean's had a while ago, and it hasn't moved since he placed it there.

A tiny spark of hope danced around in his heart, but soon it was crushed when the hand dropped to the hunter's side.

For the first time, Castiel noticed that Dean was wearing his clothes. A small smile appeared on his face as he kept his gaze anywhere but those green ones.

"Y-You look pretty weird in my clothes. I probably look really weird in yours as well." Castiel just rambled, he didn't know why he was talking or what he was saying, but he turned around in a slow circle, showing himself off.

Dean watched as Castiel turned. He looked damn good in Dean's clothes. _Though they'd look better on the ground._ The thought ran through Dean's mind as his eyes lingered on the way Castiel's ass looked in his jeans. _Damn._

Licking his lips again, he took a step toward the angel, they just kept inching closer and closer to the wall.

Finally finishing his circle, he noticed that Dean had taken a step closer to him, in turn causing him to take a step back, though finding a wall to his dismay. He could just disappear, he could just leave Dean.

The thought immediately disappeared from his mind as he made eye contact. It was an accident and it was a mistake. The hunter looked pained, but they didn't break their gaze. What was that in his eyes? Longing? Want?

Castiel didn't want to believe it, and as he was about to say something about the proximity he was stopped.

It wasn't rough, or harsh like he expected. It was gentle, full of feelings that couldn't be conveyed through words. It was quiet and it was short. He longed for them to be connected again. For their lips to brush together once again.

Though the kiss was broken, they stayed at the current proximity. He could hear Dean's heavy breathing, like he was fighting a battle with himself. Castiel just stayed still, breathing lightly. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and tell him everything was okay, that it's okay for him to be feeling this way, but he knew better.

The only thing that can get through this is Dean himself.

Without even looking, he could tell Dean had his hands balled up in fists. He was angry and sad. He was dealing with these emotions that just spilled over and he's not sure if he can handle them.

To his surprise, Castiel felt a shaky hand unbuttoning his shirt. He felt Dean's breathing by his ear, it was heavy and when he spoke, his voice was gruff and full of pain,

"You know… These clothes would look better on the floor…"

The hands finished unbuttoning the shirt and started to explore the bare chest laid out in front of him. His fingers brushed over the pink nub, earning a small whimper from the man in question.

Grinning, he leaned over and kissed his neck, feeling the little stubble was actually quite comforting to Dean. His hands explored as they now ran down his back, his fingertips poking into the tight pants.

"You know your ass looks great in my pants…" He breathed as he nipped the angel's neck, earning another whimper. His hands ran over the pants as he cupped Castiel's ass, pulling him close so he could grind his growing erection against the angel.

Dean let out a small moan as he grinded against the angel, also achieving small moans from the other. Bringing his hands back up, he inched the flannel off and threw it across the room.

Once again meeting eye to eye, their lips crashed down onto on each other, this time Castiel was returning the kiss as his hands now wandered on Dean's chest. He quickly pushed the trench coat off, setting it to the side as he pushed himself against the hunter, pulling at the tie.

Licking Castiel's bottom lip, he begged for entrance, almost just forcing his tongue in. The angel tasted good, his tongue explored the new area as he moaned into his mouth, the two tugging at each other's clothes, Castiel having a bit of a hard time getting all of Dean's layers off.

"Dammit…" Castiel broke the kiss for air as he was trying to strip Dean's clothes off. This was a new feeling as well. He wanted something, something specific but he couldn't put a finger on it. He wanted Dean.

Hearing a small chuckle from the taller man, he looked up, meeting those mesmerizing green again. He felt his knees go weak and he thought he might fall, so he just leaned into Dean's chest.

"Let's go to the bed, kay?" Dean's smile was blinding, he seemed truly happy. Maybe he finally got a hold on his feelings? If so, Castiel couldn't be happier. He realized that in order to be truly happy, he needed to be with Dean, no matter the costs.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and began to lead him to the bed, and when he turned around Dean's gaze hadn't left him.

Feeling his face heat up, they finally reached the bed. Before Dean could do anything, Castiel pushed him down, moving to straddle his hips. He heard a grunt from Dean as he grinded his hips in a circle, causing their now half-erections to barely push together.

Castiel leaned over and fully pulled the dress shirt off of Dean, whose eyes were now glazed over with lust. Kissing his neck, the angel left little love bites as he began to crave more. He _needed_ Dean.

"Dean…" was the only thing he could get out before Dean rolled over, now on top of him. He immediately locked their lips and began another battle as he slowly yanked his jeans off of Castiel. He heard a whimper escape from the lips he was kissing as he wrapped his hand around the fully erect angel.

It was hot in his hand, and it was twitching in response. Looking over his face, Dean could tell that Castiel wasn't used to this. He didn't understand what he was feeling, and he was tempted to stop. But he couldn't. He also _needed, craved_ the angel.

There was no way he was getting away tonight.

Slowly, he started a slow rhythm to get him used to the feeling. He loved the fact that he could make the angel writhe beneath him. To writhe from _his_ touch.

Castiel was his, and his only.

No one else could have _his_ angel.

After a little, Castiel seemed impatient so he began to pump his hand faster, a more steady rhythm as he placed kissed down his chest, nibbling on his nipple, causing a yelp to escape as he bucked his hips up, wanting more from Dean.

Trailing his tongue down, he nipped at the angel's hip, soon kissing the tip of his erection. Hearing another yelp, he licked the slit, tasting the salty pre-come and soon took the head into his mouth, earning another buck of the hips from beneath him.

Teasing the tip, he took some of the length into his mouth, beginning a steady rhythm with his mouth as he felt those warm hands thread themselves through his hair, begging for more. He could feel him pulsing and aching in his mouth, he wouldn't last much longer, and Dean didn't think he could last much longer either. His own erection was twitching in his tight dress pants as well.

Pulling his mouth off of Castiel, he ignored the whimper as he reached over to the dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube. Thank God he didn't move this.

"Alright Cas… This might feel a bit uncomfortable, so I'm going to go slow with my fingers, kay?" After acquiring a nod, he squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, warming it up on his fingers. He placed his index finger on the entrance, slowly pushing in, feeling Castiel tense up.

"Cas… Relax… It's okay, trust me. I won't hurt you." He pushed his finger further in as Castiel relaxed a little, his hand gripping Dean's free one.

Nodding at Castiel, he added another finger, getting a moan from the angel now. He scissored his fingers as he watched the angel's expressions twist and change from pain to pleasure.

A smile rested on Dean's face as he finally added the third finger, hoping to prepare him for what was next.

"…Dean I want it… NOW." Castiel begged as he pulled his fingers out, pulling his pants down, revealing his own aching problem. He applied the lubricant, it was cool as he lathered it on, warming it up.

Grabbing Castiel's hips, he placed the tip on the entrance. "Are you ready Cas? Tell me to stop when it hurts too much." Slowly pushing in, he got about halfway before he noticing the pain twisting in the angel's expression.

Fear built inside him as he was about to pull out, but was stopped by Castiel's hand. "D-Don't worry I'm just… Getting used to it…" After a few moment he gave him the okay to push all the way in.

Once they were bottomed out, Dean let out a pleased groan.

"Jesus Cas…" He had to refrain from going crazy right there, he met those mesmerizing blue eyes again as he connected their lips, getting a stifled 'move' from the lips against his.

Slowly, he pulled out so barely the tip was inside him and pushed back in, causing moans to escape the man beneath him. He started up a slow steady rhythm so that Castiel could get used to the feeling.

"Faster Dean…" Castiel begged as he was gripping the sheets, white-knuckled. Dean took that moment and pulled out agonizingly slow, only to slam back into him, causing him to choke out in pleasure.

Now Dean began a fast steady rhythm, slamming in Castiel, hitting that sweet spot every now and then. Not long after, he could feel heat boiling in his belly.

"Cas… I'm done for…"

"…Me too… Dean!" Reaching down, Dean grabbed Castiel's member and started pumping in about the same rhythm he was thrusting. Soon the two were moaning out loudly as they released.

Pulling out just in time, he ended up releasing all over Castiel's chest, along with Castiel. Falling on top of the angel, he reveled in what just happened.

"I love you…" Dean heard from beneath him. Biting his lip he used what little energy he had to push himself up, connecting their lips once more in a sweet kiss. He couldn't say it yet, but he could convey it through his actions.

Sitting up, he breathed in the scent of the room. It was musky and smelled of sex. Looking at the mess the angel now was, he stood up extending his hand to help the angel up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

 **A/N: Well. That turned out WAY longer than I expected it to… Well that was my first time writing a sex scene between these two (like actual sex) I hope I didn't do too bad! PLEASE PLEASE review! It gets me inspired. I wrote all of this because of ONE reviewer! Thank you! I originally had no idea for this chapter, only that it'd start awkward. I had NO intention of making it into… this, and well, it just happened! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks so much!**


	6. Cosplaying - Shopping

**Cosplaying - Shopping**

Dean let out an audible sigh as he drove down the busy streets of New York. It always worried him because people were dicks when driving (not that he was any better), and he wasn't sure anyone would live if Baby got a scratch on her.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he noticed Castiel also looked really uncomfortable. Dean opened his mouth only to close it again, unsure of what to say. Sam on the other hand seemed totally fine, staring out the window with interest.

"How close are we to the motel?" The roughness of Castiel's voice worried Dean, he sounded exhausted. Had he been using too much angel mojo again? Glancing in the mirror again, Dean met with exhausted blue eyes. He couldn't help the pang of worry that shot through his body.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes and we'll be there. Promise. You okay man?" Castiel let out a weak sigh and leaned his head against the glass window.

"I'm just uncomfortable being in vehicle for so long, it would've been easier if I just flew us here with the Impala."

"Yeah Cas, except you're too weak right now. You're already low on grace, so you no trying to fix things, got it?" Dean was satisfied as he was met with silence. Castiel needed to take better care of himself, he worked himself up over the brothers and Dean knows it will be his downfall.

Dean wished he could just force the guy to rest while he and Sam took this hunt on. But of course Castiel wouldn't let that happen, he was too concerned about their safety. It's not like they were incompetent.

Sure, Dean still had the mark but it's not like Castiel was any better, he was living on borrowed grace at the moment and who knows when that would start affecting him again, hell, maybe that's why he was constantly tired?

As they got stuck in traffic _again_ , Dean eyed the now sleeping form of Castiel in the back, only proving his own point to himself. They were literally a few blocks away from the motel. Letting out an audible sigh, Sam turned towards Dean with a knowing look.

"I'm worried about Cas." Sam nodded, turning around, frowning at the sleeping form. He didn't tend to fall asleep without warning, since he was always on edge about their safety, and watching Dean. He was constantly worrying about the mark and how it was affecting Dean.

Ten minutes later, they finally reached the motel, Dean was cursing himself for allowing them to chase something in New York, should've just let local hunters get it. It took them ten fucking minutes to travel a few blocks. Even Sam seemed a bit put out, irritated on how long it took to reach their destination.

Dean quickly got out, stretching his arms and legs, he was itching to kill something. Whether or not that was the mark influencing him didn't matter. When the back door didn't open, Dean slumped his shoulders.

Slowly opening the door, he was greeted with a sleeping angel. A sigh escaped his lips as he gently shook the man. Castiel woke up with a started, his eyes slowly blinking away the sleep. His eyes met Dean's, looking alert and half-asleep.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Dean sighed and shook his head.

"If you didn't notice, we stopped moving. We're at the motel." This seemed to spark something in Castiel as he gaze took in the surroundings behind Dean. The angel stepped out quickly, stumbling a bit as he walked forward, causing Dean to lunge towards him.

"You okay buddy?" Dean had his arms out, ready to catch the angel if he collapsed. Sam was just watching with a smug look on his face. What? He wasn't allowed to worry about his friend? Dean ignored Sam as Castiel spoke again.

"I'm fine Dean. I just need to rest a bit." Dean nodded as they checked into their motel room. Hopefully New York wouldn't be too harsh on them. The brothers were guessing it'd be an easy hunt, since it's just a vengeful spirit, and they've dealt with far worse.

Once they entered the room, Castiel collapsed on the bed and was out before either Winchester could say anything. The brothers exchanged a look and Sam nodded to Dean, letting him know he was headed out.

Dean didn't respond, his gaze was fixed on the angel passed out. After Sam left, he positioned Castiel better on the bed and tucked him in. Yeah, it was girly. So what. Castiel had been working his ass off for Dean, trying to find a cure for the mark.

Absently scratching at the mark, Dean plopped down in one of the chairs and opened up Sam's laptop. A little research wouldn't hurt right? He could try and get something done.

About a half hour later, Dean shut the laptop in frustration. He couldn't find anything relating back to the case at hand, some spirit was pissed off and killing people with no motivation. He couldn't find any connections between the victims at all.

Rapping his fingers on the table he heard movement from behind him. Castiel must be waking up. A small frown appeared on Dean's face as he turned towards the angel, confusion filling his rough features.

"What's going on Dean?" Dean just shrugged as he walked over, standing in front of the now sitting angel.

"We got here and you passed out. Sam is out researching. We still need to get shopping done so… Are you up for it? We'd be walking around, I don't think I could handle driving until we need to." Castiel took in the information slowly, as if it took every cell in his body to process it.

After a while, he nodded and stood up, regaining his composure. "I am sorry for my incompetence. I won't be useless again." Dean just shook his head and lightly patted him on the back.

"Hey man don't worry. Even angels need a break too." A joking smile helped ease the tension from the two. The two grabbed their bags and headed out, leaving a note for Sam, in case he comes back.

"Alright. We have a small list, it shouldn't take too long." Castiel nodded, seemingly still a little out of it. Dean held back a sigh as he grabbed the few necessities he needed. His wallet, phone, and of course his keys.

Except the fact that his keys were nowhere to be found.

"God dammit Sam." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" Dean turned to meet tired eyes. Dean frowned and felt guilt pool in his stomach.

"Well Sam took the keys, so we have to walk… Thankfully we aren't in the middle of nowhere, downtown is only a few blocks away. I don't want to strain your body anymore than we have to. If you wanna stay here that's totally fine." He was rambling and he had no idea why. Meeting Castiel's eyes, he gave a little shrug and looked at the floor.

A smirk tugged at the corner of the angel's lips as he took a step closer to Dean, invading his personal space. Except Dean didn't say anything, he just looked down into those blue eyes that seemed to have a spark of something in them.

"It's no problem Dean. I'll be fine. I'd feel better if I were with you anyway." Because of the mark. But those words were left unspoken, but Dean knew exactly what he meant. Flexing his arm, he took a step back, opening the door.

"Well let's go then." Castiel knew he'd irritated Dean somehow. He guessed it was due to worrying about him, since Dean had long since given up trying to remove the mark. Castiel couldn't help it. He'd been worrying about Dean ever since they met in that barn so long ago.

Castiel followed suit quietly, a few steps behind Dean as he led the way down the street. Dean's gaze was strictly forward, no side glances to Castiel, not even to make sure he was still there. His arm itched, and itched for something he wasn't supposed to itch for.

A grumbly sigh escaped his lips as they found themselves downtown.

Dean kept his gaze forward, keeping an eye out for the shop they need, while Castiel is looking all around in awe, like he'd never seen a big city before. Surprisingly, he felt himself calming down as Castiel walked in front of him, just taking in the scenery.

"What, you've been in big cities before. What's so different about this one?" Dean's fist unclenched as his expression turned from irritation to amusement. Castiel turned his head toward Dean, his face neutral but his eyes showing his excitement.

"I have never been to New York and there are so many more things than where we usually go.

"Well don't strain yourself too much." Castiel nodded, giving Dean this one thing. If he was able to worry about Dean, then he'd let Dean worry about him. They continued down the streets until Dean found himself passing Castiel, as he froze in his tracks.

Following his line of sight, those blue eyes were glued on one of those weird Maid Cafes. Oh god no. "We gunna stay here all day? Let's get a move on." Dean hoped his nagging would work, but Castiel just turned towards him, a different kind of light in his eyes.

Dean avoided his gaze, because he knew what it was going to try to force him into. He was _not_ going into a maid café. Castiel could sense Dean's discomfort and he tilted his head slightly, examining the face that refused to look at him.

"Please Dean? I have not experienced a… Maid Café before. It looks interesting, plus I'm a little parched." Dean was about to say something about being an angel and not having thirst when he remembered his grace was fading.

Keeping his mouth in a tight line, he decided he wouldn't deny this little pleasure for Castiel. "Fine, fine. I could use another coffee." A smile explodes on Castiel's face and Dean feels his heart rate pick up, and it throws him off.

Why the fuck was his heart beating for Castiel?

Shaking the feeling off, he motioned for Castiel to lead the way. Excitedly, the angel opened the door, looking around in awe and grinning even wider when a cute girl in a maid costume greeted him by calling him master.

A pang of jealously coursed its way through Dean and he found himself glaring at the girl, biting his lip almost hard enough to make it bleed. Neither seem to notice Dean's frustration as she seats him, handing them each a menu, letting them know she'll be back in a few minutes.

Castiel looks up to Dean and _finally_ notices his frustration. Tilting his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes and questioned the man. "Are you okay Dean?" Snapping out of his weird daze, his green eyes meet the drowning blue of Castiel's.

Losing himself in them, he finds himself contemplating running away. "Ah. Uh. Y-Yeah. Don't worry man, I'm fine." Clearing his throat, he picks up the menu as the girl walks back. Getting her attention, he gives her a tight lipped smile.

"I'll just get a bottomless pot of black coffee please." The girl nods, scribbling down on her piece of paper, soon turning to Castiel, who seems lost in his menu.

"A-Ah. I will get the… Uh… Pumpkin… Spice latte?" The girl giggles and walks away, swaying her hips, obviously trying to get Castiel's attention. Putting his menu down, he turns toward Dean who is looking at him like he was crazy.

"Is everything oka-"

"Dude did you seriously order the most white girl drink? Seriously? Could you be any more girly?" Castiel seemed confused. He just ordered the first thing that popped out to him, and that was the Pumpkin Spice Latte, seeing as though it had a huge page dedicated to just that drink.

"I ordered the first thing I saw. I am not used to human drinks, so I have no idea what I ordered." Dean's expression went from exasperated to amused in seconds.

"Dude, just order what I do next time, or ask. That shit is going to be so sweet, it's like diabetes in a cup." Shaking his head, Dean couldn't help but laugh. Going out with Cas was always a good time, even if he was stuck in a maid café.

A few minutes later, she brings back a pot of coffee for Dean, along with two cups. One was empty, for Dean, and the other had whipped cream and orange sprinkles on top of it. Castiel pulled it towards him as the girl let them know to contact her if they need anything else.

Dean noticed as Castiel's eyes lingered on the girl walking away. He couldn't help but feel jealous that the girl was keeping Castiel's attention. He was expecting him to ask how to pick up a girl or something, since he was having human tendencies. Maybe he'd indulge in that side for a bit.

What happened next was totally not what he was expecting.

"I know it's not socially acceptable for men to wear skirts, but I really want to try on a maid uniform." Um. What? Dean opened his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but his gaze just bore into the side of Castiel's head.

Castiel noticed the silence and turned to ask Dean if he was okay, but the moment his eyes met those green ones a fire was lit. He didn't realize he did anything wrong, but the way Dean was looking at him kind of worried him.

"Is everything okay?" Castiel's words fly right over Dean's head as he is once again lost in those ocean blue eyes. His head was swarming with thoughts of Castiel trying to fit a maid uniform on, choosing which he would like the best.

Dean's eyes clouded as he felt his pants tighten a little. Dammit, he should _not_ be getting turned on at the thought of his angel in a maid uniform. Great, now he's pretty much claiming Castiel.

Dean was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blinking a few times, he cleared his throat, willing the tightness in his pants to go away. "Ah. Uhm, sorry Cas. Zoned out for a bit there." Seeing Castiel tilt his head and frown did _not_ help the issue growing in his pants.

Standing up abruptly, he threw money on the table and walked out of the store, a flustered Castiel following suit. "Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but… I profusely apologize." He seems a bit winded for just following Dean out the store.

"God dammit. I'm sorry Cas I just… You threw me off with your question, but if you _really_ want, we can stop by a store and get one for you." Dean didn't think he was capable of actually saying the words 'maid uniform' in public.

But seeing Castiel's eyes brighten and another smile grace his face was totally worth the proposition. "Really? You mean it?" Dean nodded and walked towards one of those weird costume shops they had littered about New York.

He honestly thought about going to a lingerie store and 'accidentally' having Castiel buy the lingerie instead of a real uniform, but he felt like Castiel would be too upset with Dean to wear the stuff. He'd probably smite it and Dean out of existence.

Though once they reached the shop in question, Dean found himself feeling sick. He wasn't, no he couldn't go into that store. So he reached into his wallet and shoved a fair amount of money into Castiel's hand and motioned for him to go in.

"I'll um, I'll wait out here. You get what you want. That should cover it." Castiel nodded and headed into the store to buy God knows what. Dean leaned against the wall, allowing a sigh to escape his lips as the angel was out of sight.

Dean found his thoughts wandering about the place. What was Cas going to buy? Would he get the full set, uniform, bonnet, and stockings? He imagined Castiel fighting to get the bonnet in his unruly hair correctly. He imagined him putting the stockings on, needing help on how to hook them to the garter belt.

The familiar tightness was growing in his pants as he imagined Castiel whispering to Dean with that gravelly voice. Those perfect hip bones of his hidden by the skirt, how he'd push the skirt up, scattering kisses on those hip bones.

How Cas would bend down, pulling little Dean out of his hiding spot and sucking him off – Dean needed to stop. Now. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was in the middle of public, standing in front of a costuming store.

He totally looked like a pervert.

A few minutes later, Dean was deep in his self-loathing phase as Castiel walked out of the store with a dark bag. His face was slightly flushed, not helping Dean at all. "Hey Cas, you get everything you needed?"

Castiel just nodded, avoiding Dean's gaze as they continued down the street in silence. An hour later, they finished up their shopping, both eager to get home for different reasons. Castiel just wanted to try to on his new things, while Dean wanted the same, he just wanted to get back so he wouldn't have to keep hiding himself in public.

As they reach the motel, Dean noticed the Impala parked out front. Sam's back, thank god.

Slamming the door open, he noticed Sam's large figure jump a little. "Woaah. What's got you're panties in a twist?" Sam said with a relaxed smile as Castiel tilted his head in confusion, he had no idea Dean wore women's underwear.

Just as he was about to say something, Dean stomped up to Sam, grabbing the keys and shoving them into his pocket. He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and steered him out of the motel room. Sam was utterly confused. He knew Dean would be upset about him taking the Impala, but why was he shoving him out right now?

Once they were out the door, Sam was about to begin questioning Dean. "Just don't ask and don't come back for a few hours unless you want to be scarred for life." Sam opens his mouth, only to close it again.

"Can I at least have the Impala again? Then I won't be tempted to come back…" Sam said, trailing off as he felt Dean's glare boring through him. But soon enough he felt the cool keys slam into his hand. Sam gives him another look before he's gone with the Impala.

As Dean walks in the room he sees Castiel again, but this time he's not wearing the familiar trench coat. He has on a black and white maid uniform, with a bonnet sitting clumsily on his head, the stockings hang loose, as he obviously couldn't figure them out.

Dean freezes on the spot and Castiel walks toward him, obviously frustrated. "I can't figure out what these string things are for on the leg tights. Why are they so loose? Also, why does this head piece not fit right? Have I put it on wrong?"

Castiel is definitely invading Dean's personal space right now. His pants were so tight and his brain was frantically trying to figure out what to say and where to look. Without thinking, his hands automatically moved to adjust the bonnet on his head.

Castiel looked up at him, his cheeks slightly flushed as he motioned for Dean to help him with the stockings. Not saying a word, he nodded and crouched down, grabbing the hooks and pushing Castiel's skirt up, hooking it to the garter belt.

Dean was trying to avoiding looking up, but Cas made a noise and so he looked up to see blue lace panties and a sizable bulge. Quickly he wet his lips, finishing hooking the other one up. He wasn't sure he could get coherent sentences out at this point. He felt like his dick was going to pop if he didn't get it loose soon.

Dean's hands are shaking as he rubs his hand down his face, trying to keep any semblance of self-control down. But when Castiel takes a step back, twirling around with a happy smile, Dean lost control.

His brain was on automatic as he pushed Castiel into the motel wall, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. It was hot, messy, and wet as he licked Castiel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was sure the angel was taking in a lot of new sensations right now but he just couldn't stop.

Castiel was finally kissing back as Dean pulled away, his breathing hard and he couldn't help but grind against the angel. The sounds coming from his mouth were criminal.

"Dean…" Castiel allowed his hands to explore as they ran up and down the hunter's chest, fiddling with the hem before pushing his fingers underneath to explore the expanse of muscle the man has.

"Cas… Cas you're gorgeous… Cas I want you… Need you." Dean was so far gone he couldn't form coherent sentences. He was overwhelmed with everything Cas. Leaning in close, the angel was kissing his neck, nibbling up to his ear as he whispered,

"Anything for you… Sir."

 **A/N: OKAY I'M SORRY BUT I WASN'T FEELING THE SMUT VIBE FOR THIS STORY, I WASN'T CONFIDENT IN PORTRAYING HOW HORNY DEAN TRULY WAS AND HOW CRAZY STEAMY IT WOULD GET. I'M SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.**


	7. Hanging out with Friends

**Hanging out with friends – Rekindling an Old Flame**

 **A/N: Ugh I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm just so busy lately, but I think I will be able to get more chapters and stories up now that my college in on its winter break. Fair warning though, I did write this at 3 in the morning so it might be a little shaky, since it has NOT been beta'd. I hope you enjoy this old flame I brought back! I even had to go rewatch the episode from season 1… xD I hope you enjoy the story!**

If you asked Dean, he would've never guessed he'd end up back in Cape Girardeau in Missouri.

Of all the places to be hunting a vengeful spirit again. When Castiel approached them with the case, he laughed aloud at the irony, causing the angel to do that silly head tilt of his that Dean somehow found endearing, though he wouldn't admit it.

When he told Sam about it, he quickly agreed to investigate it, due to the past events. Sam even made a joke about seeing Cassie again, rekindling an old flame, to which Dean punched him in the shoulder and told him to shut up.

The drive to Missouri was silent. Dean was stewing in his own thoughts. There was no way he would have another chance with Cassie, not with how they parted again. It was so long ago that Dean almost forgot he had fallen in love in his life.

He was a different man now. Back then, their lives were so simple. No demons or angels to worry about. Just Sam and him, on the road searching for their missing father. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the simplicity of it all.

He'd do anything if he could go back to that time.

Sighing, he thought of how messed up everything was now. He had the Mark of Cain, Heaven was in a disarray and Castiel was slowly losing what stolen grace he had, and yet all the angel cared about was helping Dean.

The drive wasn't as bad as Dean thought it would be. It was an easy 9 hours from the bunker to the town. A yawn escaped his mouth as they passed the sign welcoming them to Cape Girardeau.

"Let's find a motel and crash for the night, then we can start investigating tomorrow?" Dean yawned again, he was a way more tired than he realized. Sam grunted his approval, nodding off every now and again while he had no response from Castiel.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he noticed that the angel had drifted off, causing him to worry more for the angel. A short drive had exhausted him this much? How was he supposed to fight in this condition?

Dean's worries for the angel now over took the thoughts about Cassie. He actually forgot all about her when they reached the motel. It was always awkward because Castiel actually needed to sleep now, so they'd rent a bigger room that came with a couch, since neither wanted to share with the angel no matter what he protested about not needing sleep.

The brothers helped the groggy angel into the room and allowed him to collapse on the first bed.

Looks like Dean is sleeping on the couch tonight.

"I'm gunna go pick up a few things to snack on, there's a gas station across the street so don't get your panties in a bunch about me driving. When Cas wakes up he'll need to eat something if we want him to be useful."

Sam didn't say anything as he too collapsed on the bed. Dean smiled to himself at his brother's gracefulness and headed out with his wallet and keys.

Quickly, he made his way to the gas station, eager to also get a few hours of sleep. He picked up some beer along with some instant food. The only good thing about a bigger room was the microwave and fridge it now came with.

Returning back to the room about 20 minutes later, he walked in to find Castiel staring at him. "Jesus Cas, you can't just stare at people as they walk in." Castiel just shrugged and stood on wobbly legs.

"You can have the bed Dean, I'm not that tired." Dean scoffed as Castiel looked as if he was about to collapse just from walking.

"Bullshit. You get back on that bed and rest. There's food for the morning. I'll be fine on the couch. You need the rest more than me since I know how to function without sleep." Castiel was about to protest again when Dean just gave him a look.

Castiel dejectedly laid back on the bed, tucking himself under the covers after shedding his trench coat. Dean forced his gaze away from the angel, willing himself to lay down on the couch.

Finding that he couldn't fall asleep yet, he listened to the simple breathing of the two other men in the room. It was weird how calming the sound was. The two most important people in his life (that were still alive) were alive and healthy (as healthy as they get in this profession) and that's all Dean cared about.

At some point he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the easy life he had, from searching for his dad, to living life with Lisa. But of course, all good things come to an end. His dream took a turn for the worse, seeing Lisa stab herself and Ben shooting the demons with the shotgun.

That was a rough time of his life, with Sam having no soul for awhile, Castiel's betrayal, and Lisa's departure. He didn't like thinking about those times. He'd actually completely erased thoughts of Lisa, due to forcing Sam not to bring her up.

Dean couldn't help but think that maybe he should talk about it to someone. Maybe Cas? Since he was the one who sealed the deal with ending whatever he had with Lisa. Sam might scold him for bringing up painful memories, but would talk to him about it.

Dean dreamt about better times that night.

The next morning Dean awoke with sun filtering in his eyes. He sat up on the couch, groaning as he stretched his limbs out. Being tall and sleeping on seedy couches was not the best feeling in the world.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He heard Sam snort from across the room. He must've slept for awhile because even Castiel was up and moving.

"What time is it?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't sleep all that well.

"It's past noon dude."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Cas wanted to let you sleep." Dean turned to look at Castiel, who only shrugged as he heated up some of the food Dean brought home last night. "I thought it would be good to let you sleep, rest up, so we could properly execute our investigation today."

Dean just shook his head as he heated up food for himself. "Well we're already behind in our schedule, so I'm going to take a nice shower and then we can head to the office. Sound good?" Satisfied with the nods he got, he ate his food and hopped into the shower.

After shaving and dressing properly (Sam and Cas had already showered prior), the three headed out.

The trio walked into the police station all dressed up, flashing their badges and doing their normal routine. They didn't find out a lot. All they knew was that people were turning up dead and there was no explanation, other than the fact they looked like they had been run over.

What was it with this town and haunted vehicles?

They hit a dead spot in their investigation and decided to get some food late in the afternoon when they got a call that another body had shown up.

Hurrying to the crime scene the first thing they noticed was the body tacked up on the tree. That was new, apparently this spirit was getting creative now, although it didn't match up with the other victim deaths.

As they were investigating the body, a gasp was heard from behind them.

"Oh my god." The three turned around and found themselves face to face with none other than Cassie Robinson. Her hands were covering her mouth in shock. She had obviously aged with them, and Dean couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger and slight curve of her stomach.

She was a bit taller now, but no match to either of their heights now. Her hair was cut short and her curly hair framed her face nicely. Her eyes were wide with shock as Dean gave her a small smile.

"Well if it isn't Cassie Robinson." Dean joked, earning a confused glance from the angel, but Cassie looked at them in fear.

"…I thought you guys were dead." Oh fuck. Dean completely forgot about the whole fugitives business they had gotten into. Dean placed his hands in the air trying to calm her.

"I can explain that entire fiasco if you let me. Trust me, we didn't commit any of those crimes." Cassie looked at them warily, noticing Castiel for the first time, who was completely and utterly confused.

"Let's get some food after this since we had to leave our lunch early?" Cassie nodded slowly as she backed away, standing by a sleek black car. They quickly finished up the investigation, seeing no connection between the other 2 murders that happened prior.

Castiel was completely silent the entire time, his eyes boring into the back of Dean's head. He could feel all the questions the angel wanted to ask. He'd answer them later, but right now he had to convince Cassie they weren't murderers.

Dean gave Cassie a reassuring smile as they all seated at a table in a cheap diner. "Okay first murders start happening again and then Dean fucking Winchester shows up with his brother and some blue eyed dude, when I honestly thought you guys were dead. What the hell happened Dean?"

Dean let out a sigh as he tried to explain everything simply to her.

"So you're saying that these _shapeshifters_ turned into you and that got you into the mess? Then they started killing everyone because a demon wanted to frame you? What? And you guys somehow made it out without everyone knowing who you are?"

Dean explained that they just look alike, not a lot of people remember the whole massacre stuff back then. It's not fresh in everyone's minds.

It took a few minutes for Cassie to soak up the new information, but soon enough she broke out into a smile and pulled Dean into a tight embrace. Unsure of what to do, he patted her back awkwardly in return.

"Well, I see you're still emotionally constipated as usual. But there's something different about you… You've probably gone through hell and back." Dean laughed at the truthness in her statement.

"Now, who is impossibly-blue-eyed guy who won't stop staring at me?" Dean looked at Castiel, who was squinting at Cassie.

"Well this is Cas, Castiel. He's um…" Dean trailed off, unsure how to explain what an angel of the lord was when Castiel interrupted him.

"I'm an angel of the lord. I gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. I rebelled and gave everything up for Dean, now I am slowly dying but I refuse to let Dean suffer the Mark by himself." Dean felt himself heat up about how passionately Cas talked about him.

Cassie just raised her eyebrows and let out a loud laugh, drawing attention. Turning her gaze to Sam, she opened her arms up.

"What about you big guy? You've grown and awful lot since I last saw you, and that hair!" Sam smiled as he hugged her back tightly.

"Glad to see you're well Cassie. I see you found someone who isn't quite as weird as Dean?" Dean cleared his throat as he glared at his brother.

Awkward.

Cassie didn't seem phased by it though as she placed her hand on the table. "Yeah… I met him after you guys left… He joined the publication company. I run it now, head honcho. I'm also expecting, I just found out recently but I'm really excited for this change in life." Cassie seemed truly happy.

The four of them ate in companionable silence until Cassie spoke up again.

"So Dean… Have you… found anyone else?" Dean bit his lip, forcing a smile.

"Nope. I mean, there was one person but she…" Dean took a breath, "Let's just say things didn't work out." Cassie nodded sympathetically.

"Well at least you have your brother and Castiel. They care a great deal about you." Dean nodded, hiding his embarrassment by taking a bite out of the pie slice he ordered. He was about to speak again when Castiel stood up suddenly, only to stumble forward, luckily Dean was there to catch him.

"Woah there Cas. You okay buddy?" Dean had his arms around the angel instantly and tried to ignore the stares he got from everyone. "I just wanted to… I'm sorry." Castiel apologized and Dean helped him sit back down.

"Don't over exert yourself dude. We need you." The unsaid words hung in the air as it became an awkward silence. The one to break the silence was none other than Cassie, who laughed affectionately.

Dean glared at her, what was her deal? "The hell you laughing about?"

Cassie looked at Dean knowingly and shook her head slightly. "It's nothing I just…"

"Spit it out."

"I remember when you used to look at me like that." Dean froze. What was she insinuating? That Dean felt for Castiel what he used to feel for her?

No way.

Dean was head over heels for Cassie. She was his first love and he just…

Dean was startled when Cas placed his hand on Dean's knee. "What's wrong?" Dean found his heart rate picking up as he saw the concern in those blue eyes. Those _beautiful_ blue eyes.

Dean quickly stood up and cleared his throat, announcing that he was going out for a walk, ignoring the smug look Sam was wearing and the utter confusion on Castiel's face. He quickly exited the diner and walked briskly down the sidewalk.

Fuck.

Now that he was thinking about it, he _may_ have cared for Cas more than he should. That would explain the way his heart would hurt occasionally around the angel. It explained why he was always so insistent that the man take care of himself.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, mangling with his thoughts. He could feel his mark itching at his discomfort. He subconsciously scratched at it, running through the thoughts in his head.

He startled when he felt a cool hand on his mark, though he felt a little calmer and it was honestly a relief. He turned towards the person touching him to see that it was none other than the man of his thoughts: Castiel.

"Uh. Hey Cas, whatcha up to?" Castiel lightly stroked the raised skin on his arm and Dean would never admit it, but he liked it.

"You left in such a hurry I was worried." Dean bit his lip and looked away, pulling his arm with him.

"Sorry but I needed to think without Sam and Cassie breathing down my neck." Dean chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair once more, mussing it up.

"I… I have a question if I may?" Castiel hesitated as he asked and Dean thought the worst. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to answer his question and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Shoot."

"What… What is Cassie to you? I would like to know how you met her. You guys seem to… know each other more." Dean couldn't help but snort loudly at the question. This question was so much easier to answer than what he'd originally thought. He quelled the distant disappointment he was feeling.

"Well, Cassie is an 'old flame' I guess. A _long_ time ago, before we knew of any demons and crap, hell, while Sammy was at Stanford, I was hunting with Dad and we stopped in this college town and… and I went for awhile and met Cassie. I… We hit it off and dated for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure she was… my first… love," Dean coughed as he spoke, "Since I cared for her so much I was idiotic. I told her about everything. About what we did, hunting and everything. She, um, freaked out and dumped me, calling me nuts, and we left on bad terms. Then, after I had picked Sam up after dad went missing and Jess… Um, we ended up here in Missouri because she called me, asking me to help after her dad died and we came back, rekindled a little but then…"

"Then you guys parted again? On better terms?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I honestly never thought I'd run into her again. Cas you brought us together again. At least she doesn't think we're fugitives anymore, and I'm glad she found someone to live her life with."

Castiel was silent for a few moments as he contemplated what to say next. Dean let out a huff of air, waiting for the angel to say something.

"I-I'm glad." Dean looked at him in confusion, so Castiel decided to clarify. "I'm glad she's not the object of your affections. It would make my goal more difficult."

No way.

Was Cas trying to flirt with him? Dean grinned a huge smile as he noticed Castiel fidgeting.

"Oh? So what is this end goal of yours Cas?" He couldn't help but love the way Castiel flushed slightly, avoiding eye contact with Dean as he fidgeted. Dean felt bold as he lightly grabbed Castiel's chin, tilting it so they could make eye contact. His eyes pleaded for an answer and Castiel gave it to him.

"M-My end goal is to be the object of your affections." Castiel stumbled out and Dean couldn't help but feel his heart swell up in said affections. Dean leaned over slightly, whispering in the angel's ear.

"Well I think you've been the object of my affections for awhile now Cas." Wow. He admitted that a lot smoother than he thought, though the fact he admitted it at all shocked him.

He felt the angel tense below him and looked down to see the shy smile and pink cheeks of the angel. "I'm glad Dean." So Dean did what he thought was necessary. He closed the short distance between their lips, and he totally forgot the fact that they were in public when he did so, but he found he didn't really care.

Castiel's lips were just as soft and dry as he expected. He should really get the man to wear chapstick, though he may or may not have enjoyed the kiss a little much. As he pulled away from their short kiss, he heard people mumbling about, nothing bad just ranting about PDA.

Dean smirked and reached down to twine his fingers together with the angel's as they headed back to the little diner to talk to Sam about finishing up the vengeful spirit business, even if they knew little to nothing about what was going on, they had Cassie and Cas, so it shouldn't take too long.

As they walked back in, Cassie's eyes lit up and Sam just laughed, fist bumping with the woman next to him. Dean just shrugged as he plopped back in his chair, keeping his hand interlocked with the angel's.

"Alright, so this spirit business."

 **The End**


End file.
